


rewind

by mountaindews



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bad introspection, i'm really sorry i can't write nor tag, reference to a non-consensual kiss, set during the kidnapping, the usual inch of badwrong you expect from this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/pseuds/mountaindews
Summary: “Sometimes good people make bad choices.”But he’s done wrong. He’s done the unspeakable - the unthinkable.





	

****Oh, how he’d love to say he’s thought about this. What wouldn’t he give up to turn back time - rewind those twenty brief seconds, shakingly exhale in a warm puff of cloudy breath, and look away. What wouldn’t he give up to not give up anything. To hold onto the feeling of those lips forever.  
« Yuu-kun – »  
But he’s done wrong. He’s done the unspeakable - the unthinkable. His hand shakes on the soft cheek he now feels flaring under his fingertips, but it’s less than a second, not giving him any time to look into his eyes as Makoto falls backwards; a pure, furious red flush on his face, and his eyes watery, tied hands not giving him the chance to hide them behind a palm or a lie.  
« Why did you… what have you done? »  
_What has he done?_ What seemed like the right thing to do. _It isn’t, it’s never been,_ his lips feel cold, like no grace has ever touched them, or has slipped away so quickly it only gave him the time to taste the curse on the surface.  
He’d love to say he’s thought about this, because it’s the truth. It would be a dumb lie to deny it. But to say he’s thought about _this_ , the rise and the fall, the rush and the burn like a fire of straws, that would be a lie as well.  
No, no, no. He doesn’t want this.  
And no, no, no. There is no way to turn back now. _There wasn’t one anyway;_ Makoto struggles in his tape restraint as he moves, his body falls slack, a puppet whose strings are cut, against the wall, as he notice he’s crawled back.  
« Yuu-kun, I – »  
The lips he’s been foolish enough to steal the blessing from, now pant heavy with his sin, parted in disgust, letting the dust set on the soft skin. It’s so stupid, so stupid. He’s been so foolish to let his brain miscalculate like this.  
« Don’t touch me » his voice is high and breathy, and as high and noticeable is the disgust dripping from his words, slow, heavy, « please. »  
_I would never do anything you don’t want, Yuu-kun. I would never touch you without your permission._  
_I would never –_  
He’s no less than a liar than all those people outside, is he? The hand he’s still holding up falls down his side, his own lips trembling as he bites them. Is this how he plans to protect him? Letting his stupid, stupid thoughts take the best of him?  _Ah._  
_Sometimes good people make bad choices._ But was this a good choice, or a choice, even, and is he good? Makoto’s eyes say otherwise.  
They don’t talk, but he doesn’t leave. If there's any way he could beg for forgiveness – any god – he hopes they're listening. The sky stays silent, and so does the concrete ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> ahah sand  
> (it goes without saying, i do NOT condone any of the stuff written in this fic. let fiction stay fictional, and where it doesn't actively harm anyone.)


End file.
